Obligations
by Dajypop
Summary: Wakka and Tidus want to be together, but there are certain things that need taken care of first. TidusYuna, WakkaLulu, WakkaTidus
1. Decisions

**AN: So...I'm in a huge WakkaXTidus mood right now. O_O I have no idea really why, except maybe if it's the project we're working on and the Humplex Wakka game...either way, I really wanted to do some sexy fluff, and I need to write **_**something**_**, so here's a shot at this.**

Pairing: Wakka X Tidus

Yaoi, Lemon, Fluff, Slight AU to the actual games (Tidus doesn't die and he and Yuna get together, same with Wakka and Lulu)

*****************************************************************************************

**Chapter One: Decisions**

It was always a mad rush of passion the second the pair were alone. Lips would lock, hands would glide over firm muscle and tan skin, clothes would fall and the world would be turned upside down and taken for a wild ride otherwise unobtainable. Both parties felt horrible for their quiet love affair, like they weren't allowed to speak to anyone about each other in the first place, let alone like this. This was something only for the two involved; their little, dirty secret to keep hidden from the world so that it wouldn't have to end too soon for their comfort.

They both had someone else; they shouldn't have needed each other so badly, but they did. It was all they could do to keep itching fingers from brushing through perfect blond locks, or a waiting tongue from swiping up a bead of sweat from that strong chest. If there was one thing they had agreed on, it was that they would always be open for each other. Especially since both couples had seated themselves firmly into Besaid Island's community. Well, really, the only one who hadn't really been prominent there was Tidus, and he vowed to become more popular and well-known, because he wanted to be just as good as Wakka.

The beach was their safe haven. They would run there at night after their women were asleep, and that was exactly what they were doing at this moment.

"Wakka...?" A careful, semi-loud whisper seemed to chase the clouds away from the moon, the smaller male catching sight of his orange-haired lover without much trouble. He strode over with a calm smile on his face, seating himself beside the larger Blitzball player, hands behind him and legs crossed at the ankles before him. The pair sat in a comfortable silence for a while, eventually Tidus' head fell to rest on his elder lover's shoulder.

"Brudda..." Wakka started, looking up at the sky, before chancing a glance at the other. His only answer was a soft hum of acknowledgement from the younger, who seemed almost to doze as he rested against the other's muscular body. "I've been t'inkin'.."

"What about?" This caused those blue eyes to be shown again, shimmering like the ocean in the bright light of the full moon.

"What we're doin'..it ain't right to Yuna and Lu, you know that, right?" The larger man's eyes slid back to the sky, then fell over the light rippling of the ocean spread out before them.

"Yeah..." The response sounded guilty, "But we have obligations to them, don't we, Wakka? We can't just ignore them or ignore each other..."

"I...was tinkin' uh tellin' Lu...maybe seein' if there was something else we could do to get away from them...just us. Tidus..." Finally, those deep brown eyes made sure to catch blue, the shadow from him looking down making them almost look black. "I love you, brudda." This made the smaller's heart seize up. He knew that he felt the same way, that he loved Wakka more than Yuna, but...was it right for him to crush her to be happy?

"I love you, too, Wakka...more than anyone." A deep blush worked onto that tan skin and he leaned in to kiss the other. It was short-lived, because Wakka pulled back.

"Then it's our...'obligation' to tell 'em that they're just...not what we want, you know? We can't just string them along...it ain't right." A nod met this and the blond sighed.

"I know it's the right thing to do...but can we really crush them to make ourselves happy?"

"I doubt Lu would be crushed...she always liked Champu betta, so it won't bother her none."

"Yuna really likes me, though...I just feel like I owe it to her to stay with her."

A long bout of silence fell over the couple before Wakka leaned in and gave him a steamy kiss, his scruffy face rubbing gently against the other's chin, that tongue turning Tidus to melted butter. Hands began to roam his chest, working at his clothes, removing the odd amount of strangely styled layers before working on himself, leaving both men naked within a span of a few minutes.

Wakka stroked them together as they kissed, only breaking when absolutely necessary for breath, which was picking up into soft pants every so often, now. The kisses began to grow more heated as the pair grew harder against each other, and Wakka decided to give his little lover the best tonight. He moved his sweet, open-mouthed kisses down the other's face to his jaw bone, following it back until he hit the ear, and then his neck. He drug his tongue down that, then nuzzled against the joint of neck and shoulder. That collarbone was traced with kisses and light suction, each nipple graced with a kiss as he continued his way lower. Each abdominal muscle earned its own lovely treatment that had Tidus' member bobbing and weeping with want for more attention than the occasional brush of the larger body above him. Both hip bones were gently nibbled down the V that lead to his true target, and Wakka followed until he found the base with his lips.

He kissed around it as far as he could both ways, showing just how much he truly loved Tidus by giving him the ultimate ride for those young hormones racing through his system. His kisses worked up and down the other's rigid shaft, a hot, pink tongue slipping up the underside in the middle to clean up some of the pre-cum dribbling down, showing just how much Tidus wanted him. His lips carefully pecked the very tip, right at the slit, and he felt another droplet meet them. Lapping it away, he also noted that the blond's hips were trying to collide with his face.

"Now, now, brudda, you gotta be nice to me as I am to ya." He was gently scolded with a loving look from the elder before his head was sucked up, making him gasp out a moan. This was getting to be too much for him, all the teasing on his ever-sensitive body, his mind going crazy with all the love and pleasure he was feeling...he didn't know how much longer he'd last like this. Slowly, Wakka began to eat up more and more of him, making him squirm and whine with want. He tried hard not to come too soon, like every time, but it was proving to be hard on him, as usual. With that scruffy face rubbing against his thighs, Tidus squirmed and wriggled, doing his best to warn his love of the upcoming explosion. A soft 'mhm' met this and it was all the blond could do not to thrust into that throat and spill as hard as possible into the other. He managed to keep his hips down and only really came into the other's mouth, letting him swallow all around him.

A sated, happy feeling washed over his body as he stayed frozen on the ground, hardly breathing as his climax brushed a sense of numb deadness over his body, spreading from his innermost core to his outermost finger tips. He was scared to move for fear of this feeling and the sand beneath him shattering and sending him into a freefall like the one that had forced him to meet this wonderful man. He hardly registered Wakka pulling off of him and grabbing something out of his pants. He could hear the popping open of a bottle and the slick wetness as it was spread over his lover. His eyes finally returned enough to look at him, and the feeling of that engorged head at his twitching entrance had him shivering.

"W-wakka..." Slowly, the other inserted that nice, thick, long shaft inside his lover, making the smaller pant with want and need. He was fairly well permanently stretched for the other; he was the one and only who played back there. Slowly slipping in, the feeling making Tidus rise near-immediately, Wakka growled and cooed his love to the other, letting him adjust before finally starting to give slow, even, deep thrusts. With Wakka, it was never a cold, hard fuck, but always a warm and heartfelt lovemaking session. Sure, it wasn't hard and fast, but Tidus didn't want something like that, he loved how Wakka had sex with him...it felt like there was something there, and that in itself made him excited and happy to do it time and time again.

Those steady thrusts drummed to a beat that Wakka hummed as they kissed, vibrating his mouth and making him feel that much better about everything in his head. If there was one thing the orange-haired male could do to him, it was make him feel like everything was okay and there were no real problems he had to worry about. Nearing completion, the elder male began to stroke his younger lover, sure to wear him down into a totally calm state with all of this. He made sure that they came together, whispering loving words back and forth to the best of their abilities.

Once they were able to move once more, they pulled away and got dressed once more, letting themselves move to lay in each other's arms, very happy to be alone.

"Do ya want this ta always happen, Tidus?" Wakka questioned after a while.

"You bet!" Came the enthusiastic but sleepy reply.

"Then we needa talk ta 'em." The world suddenly came crashing back and the blond sighed.

"I know...can we do it together?" He figured it would be easier to handle if they were together for support.

"Maybe both of us present, one'uh 'em at a time, ya?"

"Alright...tomorrow?" He didn't want to wake them for bad news.

"A'ight." The pair stayed on the beach until the sun began to rise, both returning to their own tent-like home for some sleep before their stressful day to come.

*********************************************************************************************

AN: This might actually end up being a four-chapter fic, I'm thinking that sounds about right. It started as a one-shot, lol, but I keep having ideas. I'll get to try out Lulu and Yuna, too. Also, this is my first time writing either of these two, and I'm working on getting Wakka's speech patterns down. He's so difficult. _ I'm open to _**CRITIQUES**_**, but **_**FLAMES**_** are unacceptable. Please, try and spread the Wakka/Tidus love!**


	2. Caught In The Act?

**AN: Alright, all! Second chapter for those of you who wanted it. ^^ Feel free to leave a comment here if you like this, please!**

Pairing: Wakka/Tidus

Yaoi, Fluff

*********************************************************************************************

**Chapter Two: Caught in the Act?**

Around 9:30 in the morning, a soft, small hand lightly brushed a tanned shoulder. Nothing. The hand slowly started to shake him, but it didn't seem to phase him a bit. A sigh left her lips as she turned to the orange-haired male behind her.

"I can't seem to wake him..."

"I got it, ya?" Came the offer and she nodded, heading out of the tent for whatever reason. Wakka moved over to the bed and crouched a little, looking at the sleeping blond resting there like the dead. He leaned down and kissed his lips, getting a soft moan out of him before the smaller realized what he had done. When it finally donned on him that he was kissing a rough face with large, full lips, he let his eyes fly open and he shied away a little.

"W-wakka, what about Yuna...?" He whispered, a soft blush on his cheeks.

"Yer so cute, ya? She told me ta wake ya up, sleepyhead." The reply made the smaller male look down a little, before leaning up to kiss him once more, really quickly.

"Well, I'm up." He replied, slowly sitting up once he was allowed. "So...who are we talkin' to, first, Wakka?" He kept his voice low, eyes to the ground before glancing up when his chin was brushed by a strong hand.

"I figure we could talk ta Lu first, she'd be tha easiest, yanno?" Nodding slowly, Tidus shifted out of bed, yawning and stretching wide until he heard a satisfying pop. Both males then left the tent, heading to the one Wakka shared with Lulu, giving Yuna an excuse before she made them both breakfast. "Lu?"

"Ah, Wakka, Tidus, what is it?" A slightly knowing smile on those purple lips confused both males as Tidus began, wanting to be able to say something to her.

"We...had something we wanted to talk about with you." He offered, licking his lips nervously.

"And what could that be?" She smiled as she sat, watching the two like she already knew what was going to be happening.

"Uh, well, Lu...Tidus an' I are tinkin' uh...leaving Yuna and...ya for..uh...each odda." Both of them had a light blush and Wakka shifted awkwardly.

"It's about time you two come to me about this." The woman replied with a smile, shaking her head. "If you two hadn't hurried it up, I was going to call you on it, myself."

"What?" Both men questioned at once.

"You two are very messy on that beach sometimes, and you're also very loud. I've seen you several times, but do not worry. Yuna doesn't know, yet, so you have someone to surprise." She chuckled, shaking her head. "But you two shouldn't be too worried. She'll be happy as long as you are." Something in Tidus made him a little unsure of that. Would she really be happy for them? "You two are free to go. If you need somewhere to stay, you're welcome here."

"Thanks, Lu." With that, the boys left.

"She knew the entire time?" Tidus questioned, a deep red color to his cheeks. This was worrisome.

"She's very perceptive likkat. I wouldn't put it past her to have known the whole time, even before we did."

"Creepy..."

"Now, for Yuna..."

"Can you do the talking?"

"She's with _you_, Brudda. Your turn."

***************************************************************************************************

AN: Alright, there's the second part. Not as long, but it works, right?


	3. Take Care Of Yourselves

_**AN: I know I said I'd have this done on the third...but I had a lot more happen than I had expected on that day. XD And the Fourth was busy, too, and it's just calming down today, so I'm going to get both parts I owe you guys up today. ^^ That's two chapters to complete this story. Oh noes~! Haha, anyway, enough of me jabbering. Here we go!**_

Pairing: WakkaTidus

Yaoi

**********************************************************************************************

_**Chapter Three: Take Care Of Yourselves**_/b

On the way to see Yuna, Tidus begged and pleaded with his lover to not have to talk to her. In the end, Wakka held his hands up.

"Brudda, she's your girl, and you love 'er, right?"

"Well...yeah, but-"

"Then no 'but's. You talk to her, I'm here for support." Tidus knew he was right; that was all he should be there for. A sigh left the blond as he realized he had to man up and talk to her. They found her out by the beach, skipping stones and talking quietly to herself about something or another; not in a bad way, though. Sometimes, when she needed to think, it helped to verbalize her concerns so she could counter them and conquer her fears. She could be an awful wimp sometimes, but she was carefully trying to avoid treading too far into that territory.

"Yuna?" Came a soft voice behind her, and she turned with a small smile.

"Oh, hi, guys. Did you have a good talk with Lulu?"

"Yeah...it was interesting, to say the least." Tidus told her, licking his lips, "We...need to talk to you, now."

"What about?" She questioned good-naturedly, taking a seat in the sand, both boys following suit (Tidus a bit slower than everyone else).

"Well...there's something that needs changed and...you're great at changing things...so..." Maybe this would be harder than he thought. "Yuna...I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to keep things going on as they have...and I'd like to say that...Wakka and I have been together since we were your guardians." He paused, but not long enough for her to speak; he feared it, "I never wanted to tell you because I didn't want to let you down. I couldn't, you know? I was so afraid of hurting you that I decided it was okay to deny myself. But...now, I know that it isn't right to do that and that I shouldn't have thought it was a good idea in the first place. I apologize and hope we can still be friends, but if you're angry, you don't have to be..." Finally, Wakka placed a hand on his shoulder to quiet him, and he slowly followed his quiet instruction and shut his mouth.

Yuna sat there, looking at the sand, for an awful long time, thinking things over before she finally smiled a little, but it looked hurt.

"Well...I only wish you would have told me sooner...and this wouldn't have escalated so far." She gave a strained laugh, before smiling. "I trust that you two will take care of each other, and that's all I can ask for..." Sucking in a deep, calming breath, she nodded slowly. "I'd love to bless the two of you, even, if you would allow it."

The two agreed and something of a ceremony was performed. The two tried to stay living on Besaid Island, but they found it difficult to be near everyone they knew as an item. They decided to move to Luca, where it was more accepted.

_***********************************************************************************************_

AN: There's the third chapter, now on to the next IrvineSquall before I write the last chapter! 8D I hope you guys still enjoy this story. 3


	4. On Our Own

_**AN: Alright, here's the LAST CHAPTER of Obligations! I hope you guys will enjoy it, because I know I've actually had to work a little to get this far. (My brain tried to move on before I finished and this is one story I wanted to complete. WakkaTidus needs more fans. XD) Yay for using Miracle Grow on their fandom umbrella! 8D**_

Pairing: WakkaTidus

Yaoi, Fluff

****************************************************************************************

_**Chapter Four: On Our Own**_

Tidus stood at the sink of their one-bedroom apartment, sighing softly to himself in contentment. Everything was perfect, even if life was hard when you left with hardly any Gil in your pockets and a handful of not-so-useful items. But...everything was going great, and his life with Wakka was truly everything he had expected. He couldn't be happier, even if they lived in the bad part of town near all the loud bars and things hiding inside Luca's core. But still, it was good enough for him just to lvie with his lover in an area that accepted them.

"Hey, brudda, whatcha up ta?" A strong arm wrapped around his waist, the other around his shoulders, and the blond smiled some.

"Washin' the dishes, babe, you?" He questioned, turning his head to kiss the other quickly before turning back to his dishes.

"Just got back from work...wanna come sit with me?" The dishes were left abandoned in the sink and Tidus' arms washed clean of soap before he was tugged to the overstuffed arm chair and seated in his lover's lap. Snuggled up together, they began to kiss and touch, nothing sexual really on their minds; the pair just liked to touch in as many places as possible at all possible times. It wasn't to say they didn't enjoy their personal space, but now that they were allowed to be together in the daylight, they tended to be a little overzealous with it sometimes.

"Love youuu..." Tidus smiled into Wakka's neck, nuzzling under his chin and letting his fluffy hair tickle the other, who chuckled.

"Love you, too, brudda." They shared a gentle kiss before Wakka lifted his lover, carting him off to their bedroom, a good five steps away. They had had to buy a studio apartment.

*********************************************************************************************

AN: haha, I know, it's not exactly going out with a bang, but at least I finished it? I hadn't really a clue what to do with this chapter, and I know it shows with its length. However, for not being FULLY MUSING on this pairing, I think I did a good job. ^^;;


End file.
